To love, honor and obey?
by pcworth
Summary: Emma suggests that maybe Regina should have said more traditional wedding vows.


_ Author's Note: I do not own OUAT or its characters._

Emma glanced over at Regina who was lying on her stomach letting the sun lightly bake her back side. She was wearing a barely there bikini and Emma knew this was a sight she would never not enjoy.

"You are staring my dear," Regina said.

"I was thinking."

"I will alert the media."

"Haha. I was thinking about our wedding, specifically our wedding vows. Maybe we should have gone a little more traditional."

"Our entire relationship screams non-traditional."

"I know," she smiled. "But I was thinking maybe you should have said the more traditional – to love, honor and obey."

Regina did not miss the emphasis on obey. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Any why exactly should I have said that?"

"I like the idea of you doing what I say," Emma shrugged.

Regina could tell her new wife was playing with her, but she wasn't sure in which way. There was only one way to find out.

"And if I would consider obeying you, what would that entail exactly?"

"Why don't we move inside and I will tell you?"

Emma helped Regina up and they walked into the beach house. She considered staying outside – Regina had booked them at an exclusively private resort in the Caribbean. They had their own private beach and unless they sent for staff they were guaranteed not to be disturbed.

She led her to the bedroom and made her stand a few feet from the bed while she took a seat on the end of it. She figured she would only get a little patience out of Regina with this.

"Take off your bikini."

Regina gave a slight smile to indicate she was ok with this so far and she sexily shimmied out of the bottoms and slowly took off the top. Emma couldn't help but still be in awe of the fact that Regina's body was hers and only hers to enjoy.

"Kiss me."

Regina moved forward and placed her hands on the side of her face, bent down and gave her one of her slow, drawn out, sensual kisses that didn't even require her tongue to turn Emma on.

"How am I doing so far?" she said standing back up.

"I didn't say you could talk. But don't worry, I will tell you when you can scream," she said taking her hands and touching Regina's thighs, gliding them up to her hips.

"If there is ever a time, I don't appreciate touching this skin, you have my full permission to rip my heart out."

She spent a few more moments enjoying that touch before she made Regina back up so she could stand. "Take my clothes off."

This earned her a bigger smile and Emma almost just grabbed her and threw her on the bed to take her then and there when Regina used her mouth to lower her bikini bottoms before taking them the rest of way off with her hand. She got back to her feet moved around Emma to undo the ties of her top, letting it fall.

"While you are back there, see what you can do that delicious tongue of yours. And if you feel so inclined you can you use your hands as long as you don't go below the waist."

Regina brushed Emma's hair aside and began kissing the backside of her neck and shoulder area. She first touched Emma's hips as if she was daring herself to disobey and move them downward, but instead she went up, grabbing two handfuls of Emma's breasts. Emma could feel Regina's own hard nipples poking her back. She moved her head to the side to give her wife better access while getting lost in how Regina was toying with her breasts – alternating between full touching, to circling her nipples to pulling on them so Emma cried out in pleasure.

"Stop."

There was a moment of hesitation and Emma knew she only had a little more time before Regina stopped playing altogether. She learned a few things early on in their relationship – one, Regina was insatiable, and two, when she was turned on she didn't like to wait. She had learned that last lesson one night when she talked Regina into letting her handcuff her to the bedframe. They had to order a new one the next day when Regina used her strength and magic to break free literally and Emma found herself on the floor with Regina on top of her and inside her – not that she was complaining.

Emma turned to her and smiled. "On the bed. Lie down."

Regina walked around to the side, still managing to hold herself like a queen despite being ordered around. She took her place in the middle of the bed. Emma crawled up the bed so she was holding herself up on top. She bent down and took those lips with hers.

She was so in love with this woman.

She kissed her way down, tasting a slight hint of coconut from the sunscreen she had eagerly helped her apply a couple of hours ago. As much as she wanted to spend some time lavishing her tongue upon those two perfect tits, she barely gave them any attention. Regina wasn't the only one that had a patience problem on occasion.

"Spread your legs for me baby."

Regina complied and Emma sunk down between them, using her hands to spread her pussy wider as she delved in with her tongue. Queen or not, Regina clearly got turned on by Emma taking control from her. Her wife was already wet and Emma used her tongue to collect that nectar. She circled the clit before sucking it into her mouth. She could hear Regina trying not to make a sound – not one of her strengths.

Emma looked up at her while she continued her ministrations. Seeing her wife's body buck and writhe was one of the greatest sights her eyes ever saw.

"Let me hear you."

This time when she dove back down, she inserted two fingers inside her wife. "Emma," Regina cried out. "Fuck. Oh … Please more."

This time Emma didn't mind obeying as she added another finger. She continued to move them in and out while maintaining mouth and tongue contact with her clit. Regina was practically gasping for air and Emma knew it wouldn't be long.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you," she breathed out.

"Tell me there is only me."

"Only you."

"Tell me what you want."

"Make me cum."

A few more thrusts and Emma felt her wife tighten around her fingers. She kept moving her fingers until Regina came down from her orgasmic high and then she licked up the excess juices. She finally came up to lay beside her as Regina continued to breathe heavily.

"Now my beautiful wife, as soon as you feel fit, fuck me."

Regina smiled knowing she would obey.


End file.
